Half-Moon Gatherings
This page is meant for Half-Moon Gatherings only... Here the medicine cats meet under the half moon to share dreams with StarClan. Half-Moon Gathering Times 2012 2013 Half-Moon Gathering Number 1 (September 8th, 2012) Cats attending.... *Brownpelt *Shinefrost **Beautifulpaw *Bluefeather **Maplesky *Hazeleye **Moonpaw *Squirreltail **Fernwhisker *Spottedfern **Silversight ---- Silversight and her mentor Spottedfern padded into the Moobcave. "We're first," the silver she-cat meowed. Spottedfern nodded. Shinrfrost cmae out of the shadows followed by Beautifulpaw. Silversight waved to them both. "Shinefrost!" she meowed, "I see you have a new apprentice." Beautifulpaw beamed. "I'm Beautifulpaw," the WInterClan apperntice meowed. Silversight purred. "Nice to meet you." ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 23:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Brownpelt padded into the Mooncave, followed by Bluefeather and Maplesky. They dipped their heads to the other medicine cats. Bluefeather nodded to Shinefrost and Beautifulpaw. She turned and did the same for Silversight and Spottedfern. "Greetings." she meowed. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 23:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Maplesky padded over to Beautifulpaw. "Congratulations." He meowed, expressionless. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/4a/Luxray_BW.gif[[User:Snowstarthecourageous|S]][[User talk:Snowstarthecourageous|n]]owie♥ http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a4/Mienshao_BW.gif 23:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw nodded, lapped the water and touched her nose to the wall of the cave. She was soon surrounded by StarClan. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 23:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Bluefeather and Brownpelt lapped at the water and touched their noses to the wall of the cave. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Spottedgrtm for now) Spottedfern and her apprentice lapped the water and then they touched their noses to the wall of the cave like everyone else. 00:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Maplesky lapped the water and touched his nose to the cave wall, and was thrown into a dream. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/4a/Luxray_BW.gif[[User:Snowstarthecourageous|S]][[User talk:Snowstarthecourageous|n]]owie♥ http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a4/Mienshao_BW.gif 00:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw walked around StarClan. A white she-cat with red eyes appeared. "Hello, Red-eye," she said, crossly. "You have made my brother upset. Why?" Red-eye hissed. "He has a big future! For WinterClan's sake!" She stepped closer to Beautifulpaw. "He can't be wasting his time with Wildpaw like he does! He barely trains!" Beautifulpaw hissed, for the first time in her life. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 00:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Brownpelt bumped into Sunstar. "You must take Silentkit on as your apprentice." she hissed. -- Iceflow appeared infront of Bluefeather. "The time of the best leader and medicinc cat has begun. Kepp your eyes on other Clans, Bluefeather." [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Maplesky padded through the ranks of StarClan, glancing around. He ran into Lilacstar. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Maplesky meowed, embarassed. Lilacstar cut him off. "It's okay. The time of the best Leader and Medicine cat is coming. Watch out for other clans." Lilacstar meowed, flicking her tail and padding off, pretending as if nothing happened. Mousefoot padded toward Maplesky. "Hello Maplesky. Watch out for other clans. The best Leader and Medicine cat are coming. Watch out!" She warned, and padded away, leaving Maplesky to awaken." http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/4a/Luxray_BW.gif[[User:Snowstarthecourageous|S]][[User talk:Snowstarthecourageous|n]]owie♥ http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a4/Mienshao_BW.gif 00:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "My brother is going to be one of the best warriors ever!" Beautifulpaw was heated. "Youjust took away one of the bes things in his life!" Red-eye hissed. "Listen, apprentice," she meowed. "He is going to be the greatest leader ever. He needs to step up! Apprentices shouldn't worry about love!" ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 00:28, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Bluefeather woke up. Brownpelt woke up, hitting his nose on the wall of the cave. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']]00:31, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Shinefrost laughed at Brownpelt. Everyone looked at her and she giggled awkwardly. ---- Beautifulpaw hissed. "My brother is not going to listen to you, you know! Not under my watch!" The last thing Beautifulpaw saw was Red-eye's hissing face fading along with StarClan. She woke up panting. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]]00:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Spootedfern was still dreaming. She stood in a field of golden wheat with very pale brown heads. She yowled with pleasure at the warmth of the sun on her back. Suddenly, everything went cold. The wheat withered, turning an ugly grayish brown. Rain began to fall. A flash of white went past, follwed by a flash of dark gray. The two flashes of white stopped. A golden light had appeared. Spottedfern awoke. Did I just recieve a prophecy? she thought, her tortoiseshell pelt bristling. She giggled when she realized what had happened to Brownpelt. She snickered one last time and looked at Silversight. "Reday?" she asked.--Cryptid Hunter93 Hazeleye didn't notice the chaos around her, she was taken in the dream. She was in StarClan's grounds, and then was sucked into a vision. A sound of thunder boomed loudly, she saw her and Whitetail's dead bodies layed side by side. She needed to escape the dream, this wasn't a sign, it couldn't be. Would it have to be something to do with the kits? She tried to get out of the dream, and was awoken by a sharp pain in her side. Hazeleye 00:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Bluefeather looked over to Hazeleye. "You ok?" Maplesky got up and stretched. "Hey, Beautifulpaw! How did you like StarClan?" he asked.-- Brownpelt shook his head. Why Silentkit? he thought to himself. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Beautifulpaw purred. "It was merry!" she meowed. I can't let them know what happened. It will make us look weak! Wow...I'm thinking like Risingpaw! ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 00:52, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hazeleye nodded. "I'm fine." She lied, thoughts were flooding her mind, making her feel dizzy and unfocused. Hazeleye 00:58, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Moonpaw ran after Hazeleye. She was unbelievably late. She ran to the Mooncave, and she saw all the medicane cats and she sighed, starting to pant. She saw Beautifulpaw and she started to purr loudly "Hello Beautifulpaw" she purred. Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Wild X Rising Forever 03:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay